Forgotten Shoes and Broken Hearts
by therecordwontstopskipping
Summary: We all know the story of Cinderalla. The shoe slips off, the Prince sets out to find her, and they all live happily ever after because of a perfect fit. But what if Prince Charming wasn't so smart and put the shoe on the wrong girl? BellaxEdward AH
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Stupid, stupid, stupid. Gah, I have so many stories going on right now, but I can't help it!_

_My school is doing a school play. I'm doing it this year, and it's called_ Bipity Bopity Oops_. In it, Cinderalla get's whisked off by the fairy godmother after a botched spell. She ends up traveling through a lot of Disney movies --Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King, and a lot more-- before returning back to her Prince. And then I thought as we were practicing the infamous shoe scene,_ What if Prince Charming had gotten the wrong girl? Would true love still prevail?

_And this is what was born out of that. _

_Disclaimer: For the whole story: SM owns everything. _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

I'm not sure why I let Alice do this, to be honest. Alice putters around my room, getting rid of the evidence that she was ever here.

"Don't worry Bella," she tells me. "Everything will work out."

She grins at me and warns me to avoid eating anything messy before leaving.

"Jasper and I will come pick you up in a half an hour," she shouts as the door closes. I nod in the direction of the door and smooth down my dress. My beautiful, light green dress. It's gorgeous, I know that, but I also know that I'm probably going to impale myself on one of the those shoes.

I slide the heels off my feet and gingerly walk into the kitchen. My college is throwing a masquerade ball and I'm going. Normally, I wouldn't go, but Jessica made a bet with me. Now, Jessica and I aren't on the best of terms. We haven't been since I caught her and my boyfriend at the time, Mike, making out in my bedroom on my eighteenth birthday. So, I had to accept the bet.

The bet is that I'm totally unrecognizable at the ball and at least five guys ask me to dance.

Yeah, I know, totally unrealistic, but I couldn't let Jessica smile at me with that stupid smirk on her face any longer.

"I accept," I said before I realized what exactly my mouth had said, Jessica gaped at me, but I didn't care. I'll show her tonight at the ball.

I carefully readjust my curls. I'm not sure what Alice did to my hair, but it looks nice. Ah, well. I'll ask her later. I take out an apple and bite it. It's juicy, and I lick my lips to get rid of the excess juice. I sit down carefully and finish eating my apple. I watch a sitcom on my TV until Alice rings the bell again.

Showtime.

-:-

"Bella?" Jasper's shocked voice floats to me. I nod at him.

"Jasper," I say. Can he hear the nervousness in my voice? What was I thinking when I agreed to do this? It's insane.

"Wow," Jasper says. "Alice did a good job on you. I barely recognized you."

Well, that is part of the bet so. . .

Alice gets out Jasper's car and hands me a white mask. There are dashes of green along the eyes and some gold accents on it. It matches my dress perfectly. "Put this on," she orders.

The string that will secure it to my head is not elastic; instead, it's made out what I'm sure is silk. I hold it up to my eyes and ask Alice to tie the strings. When she's done, she drops her hands and hands me a small mirror that she pulled out of her clutch. Huh. I look good.

I give her back her mirror and smile at Jasper. "Let's get this show on the road," I say.

-:-

The place where the masquerade is being held --some fancy hotel that I've never heard of-- is extremely crowded when we pull up. Jasper opens the door for Alice and I climb out after her.

"Don't forget," Alice warns me. "We're leaving at midnight sharp. Don't be late, or we'll just leave without you."

We walk in and Alice and Jasper go to the dance floor. I stay on top of the steps that lead down to the ball beneath me. I clutch at the railing with one hand and ever so slowly walk down the stairs. I see some people looking at me. I flush and try to avoid their prying eyes.

"Excuse me, miss, but did it hurt?"

"What?" I ask the man who just asked me. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

I roll my eyes. "Did it burn?"

The man looks confused. "Did what burn?"

"When you came up from hell." I walk away, leaving him gaping after me. Serves him right. Now all I have to do is insult four other men who want to dance with me and I win the bet. Jessica never said that I actually had to dance with them. And I don't plan on dancing with any of them anyway.

-:-

"Just one dance, miss."

I shake my head. "No, thank you, I'm enjoying myself just fine without dancing."

"But miss, just one song. That's all I'm asking," the man pleads.

"Why don't you go ask her?" I point in the general direction of the crowded dance floor. The man's eyebrows slant downwards towards his eyes.

"I asked you to dance, not some random girl I've never seen before."

"Have you ever seen me before?" I retort. Gah, why can't he just leave me alone?

"It doesn't matter. Just one dance-"

"I believe my girlfriend said no," a smooth voice cuts in. I looked up at my savior and lose my train of thought.

Oh. My. God.

He's fricken' gorgeous!

Well, he's not Fricken' Gorgeous, who lives in Spatulas, but he's fricken' beautiful. Let's go with that.

"Hi, honey!" I chirp, going along with his charade. "I was wondering where you were."

I take his outstretched hand and smile up at him.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask my savior. I smirk at the man who was trying to get me to dance.

"I'd love to," the man answers.

-:-

He's an excellent dancer, if I may say so myself. Which I will say so myself. So, um, he's an excellent dancer.

Gah, he's making my thoughts all jumbled. Stop staring at me with your beautiful green eyes like that, Mysterious Man!

"So, what's your name, boyfriend?" I ask as he whirls us around the other couples.

"Edward Masen at your service," he dips his head down, being a gentleman. "Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I knew that it was Edward Masen due to his hair. No one else on campus has that uncontrollable messy, penny colored hair. But for some reason, I don't want to tell him my name.

"You can call me Cinderella," I mutter, my cheeks flaming.

"A fan of the fairy tales?" Edwards asks.

"Yes, but then again, who isn't a fan of Cinderella?" I respond. "But, I do admire some more classic stuff."

"Really? What's your favorite book?" Edward asks.

I chuckled. "That's too hard to say. I have so many favorites. . . . " I scrunch up my nose, trying to think. "Well, I just read Phantom of the Opera, and I enjoyed it, but I'm getting into the older stuff."

"Like, Jane Austen?"

"Not that far back. More like the 1990s. I started to read some of LJ Smith's book. I really enjoy her Vampire Diaries series."

Edward snickers. "Vampires?"

"Hey!" I defend myself. "Vampires are very hot, fangs and all. Who doesn't like a beautiful immortal?"

"I don't," Edward says jokingly.

"Well, I guess you're a werewolf fan then," I quip.

Edward wrinkles his nose. "I guess I'm a vampire fan then."

"Of course you are, dear."

-:-

"Green or yellow jello?" Edward asks.

"Neither. I don't like jello," I say. "Too jiggly."

Edward rolls his eyes. "It's jello. It's supposed to be jiggly. Favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald," I say a little too quickly. I feel a dull blush spread across my cheeks, but I don't say anything. I stare into Edward's -

_  
(-emerald-)_

- eyes innocently. I smile at him. He lets it slide.

"Favorite movie?"

I sigh a sigh of relief and answer the question.

-:-

The dance full is in full swing at 11:57. I'm wrapped up in Edward's arms. I never want to leave. I don't want to leave. Ever.

"Edward," I murmur. It's insane, impossible the number of things I feel for him already. Love, perhaps? I can't figure it out. I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Edward," I say again. I look up and stare into his eyes. I close my eyes and push my lips to meet his , sweet bliss.

Sweet, sweet bliss.

The clock starts to toll.

One toll.

"I have to go, Edward."

"What?" He's shocked. "Don't go."

Two tolls.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I have to."

He crushes his lips to mine.

Three tolls.

Four tolls.

Five tolls.

Six tolls.

I pull myself away from him. I turn towards the stairs. I start to run.

"I don't even know your name!" he shouts from behind, desperate.

"Call me Cinderella!"

And in a cruel twist of fate, my shoes slips off. I don't stop to retrieve it.

I sob in the car on the way home and nothing Alice says can stop it.

-:-

"Cinderalla," Edward Masen murmurs. He picks up the lone shoe on the staircase. "I'll find you. I swear of it."

----------------------------------------------------

_Okay, this is not your regular Cinderalla story._ **Edward puts the shoe on the wrong person**_, and Bella notices. Heartbroken, she moves away. But what happens when Edward meets Bella again?_

_And about the Fricken' Gorgeous line. The Most Popular Book In The World. Google it. Read it. Worship it. I do. It's a LiveJournal, but it's a parody of Twilight. The best one I've ever read, actually. Team Xlormp, because Edward doesn't crap rainbows. Team Christopher, 'cause Xlormp doesn't have a nametag! _

_And Bella's dres__s and mask is in my profile, just 'cause I found them too beautiful to not let them be shown off. And yes, I know I didn't pick a blue dress. Why? Because Bella wore the color blue a total of two times shown in the book. And somehow, in fanfiction, she began to wear so much blue that I was afraid she would become the next Violet Beauregare.[[And if you don't know who that is, shame on you! Go Google it]] But not in my story. _

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	2. Chapter 2

--rubs forehead--

Ah, I hate myself.

The realities of real life have caught up to me --me almost failing one of my classes, me almost losing my scholarship-- and I can't write any of my stories any more.

But, have no fear!

My two most popular stories:

Ali Di Angel

and

Outcast

are being adopted by _decemberisforcynics_.

Also a fellow writer named after a song lyrics. We're kindred spirits. --winks--

Anyway, they're going to be on her page soon [[probably within the next few hours of me posting this]], and they'll be the same. Well, probably with a few edits, but that's it.

My other stories [[_Playing With Fire, Descended, Backstage Heart Attack, Forgotten Shoes and Broken Hearts, and The Grass Is Always Greener_]] are going to be on HIATUS from now until...

Well, until I can finish them.

Sorry.

therecordwontstopskipping


End file.
